Oil and Water
by SparklyLarry
Summary: There isn't much to do with only oil and water around. "So, what's a sitcom?" Octavia keeps on nagging him. How can Jasper explain it to her? You need some background information about the characters to understand the hilarity of the situation. His searching gaze runs over sleeping Blake and Griffin... "Weeell... You see those two? Now, suppose that they are..." Set after 3x13.
**Oil and Water**

 _by SparklyLarry_

 **A/N:** Okay, guys, I suck at drama and angst, but I like writing humor. Well, _the 100_ is obviously not what I call a humorous show, so this fic is more like a 'light AU version' of what's happening on the oil station between the episodes 3x13 and 3x14. Please, don't take it seriously =) I have a feeling that final episodes will have enough angst and pain. Not to mention the awful stuff that has already happened. So, some light one-shot was just what I needed to live till Thursday! Enjoy!

 _P.S. Not beta-proofed. My mistakes, my responsibility ;)_

"Proven reserves. Also known as 1P. Refer to the determined deposits of gas and oil, usually meaning 90 percent of certainty. 1P reserves are profitable to exploit with current technologies- "

"Oops. Guess that we can't be oil magnets in this case."

"Err... Probably not. Okay then. Chapter V-I-I. Oil Beds."

"Oil WHAT?!"

"Ugh... It says 'beds', no kidding."

"You sure it's a tutorial?"

"More like a manual. _'An Introduction to Oil and Gas Industry'_. Sounds like a serious thing."

"Oil beds. Sounds like a bullshit."

"Well, I heard somewhere that oil used to be called 'black gold'. Well, I don't understand what's so cool about that gold either, but people back then were obviously obsessed with it. So, maybe rich guys... soaked their beds with oil or something?"

"Why would those morons do it if oil was so precious to them?"

"Maybe to...-"

"Would you, please, keep your voice down?!"

Heaving a sigh, Jasper swallowed the sharp retort and just buried his nose in the ragged book once again. Depression was getting on everyone's nerves... And _some_ people were effected more than others, becoming snapping jerks. Those _some_ people were being sulky in the far corner of the rusted metal box - or whatever the thing they were currently in was called - and hating the world, but putting a brave face on. One wrong word would probably pull the trigger and the mask would crack... meaning havoc. It wasn't on Jasper's agenda to destroy the fragile semblance of peace.

But, of course, somebody else had a different opinion. Another sigh escaped the male as he shook his head hopelessly. _Here it goes._

"If you've got a problem, pull your ass outta here! It's not like you oblige us with your presence! Now, Jasper. What is the next chapter?" Octavia snarled at her brother and turned back to the male with the only book on the damn metal island. She wasn't smiling exactly... but at least the murderous glint in her eyes somewhat faded. Well, not faded, rather stopped incinerating everyone she looked at, but that was a good sign. Or so he hoped. There was _one_ person in the room who must be inflammable not to be burnt to crisp, because when Octavia turned her gaze at _him_ it was like a nuclear weapon launch.

"Sorry for being exasperated after two hours of listening to this crap about oil," Bellamy muttered in retort, facing the wall. Jasper wished that the other male would just shut up. There was no escape _now._

"So you want to hear about other crap?!" the younger Blake was yelling now, her eyes blazing with rage. "Fine with me! Where should we start? Let me think... How about living under the floor? Great topic, isn't it? Or how about our mother being floated? We've never really discussed it, you know! So, how was it? What a shame I was stuck in the damn Sky Box during the execution! Oh, but I got the chance to be present at Lincoln's execution! What a lucky girl I am! And there are-"

"Octavia," a soft but determined voice interrupted the girl's cutting words. Blinking, as if she had forgotten that Blakes were not alone in the metal box, Octavia shifted her eyes to the opposite corner. "That's enough." No matter how much Jasper hated to admit it, but he was thankful for Clarke's interference. What Octavia was saying was truth. A bitter, painful truth the male didn't want to consume without a pinch or two of something strong. Mount Weather would have been brought up, shattering the walls Jasper had been meticulously building around that dark hole in his heart for some days now.

"Can't you come up with something less cliché, Clarke?!"

"You made your point clear. No need to push it."

The blonde acted like a lightning-rod, all Octavia's fury directed at her hunched form now.

"You know what, Clarke?! I don't care what you think! I will stop when _I_ say it's enough! You are not my mother and you are not my fucking brother to tell me what to do!" the younger Blake sibling was hissing. She kinda reminded Jasper of a hunting panther ready to finish the prey with one blow. Was it the same girl that thoughtlessly jumped into the river on the first day on Earth? A wistful smile curved his lips as the male remembered the other Octavia, the one with a mischievous glint in the eyes. Meanwhile, the said girl snarled again at Clarke and stormed away to the empty corner.

Silence wrapped the company. One box was suddenly too small for them and four corners wasn't enough. Silently, Jasper returned to the senseless book for there was nothing better to do. He would rather let his thoughts float in oil than his own misery. Yellow pages were trying to explain him something about Mesozoic deposits when the male decided that he was literary choking with all the animosity in the air. Hell, they were in the middle of nowhere on a freaking metal island, surrounded by people who didn't care a damn what was going to happen to them or other 'Sky People'. Ironically, it was possibly the safest place on Earth right now... At least, there were not any chipped psychos around... yet. Jasper risked a brief glance at the seizing siblings, then at the quite Griffin, and finally imagined himself. Not that he was any better than them.

"Um... Guys, you wanna hear about Mesozoic?" that was possibly the lamest attempt to unite ravenous wolves, but it was worth a shot. Surprisingly, though, Octavia was the one to respond immediately.

"Who the hell is Mesozoic?"

"It's when, not who," Clarke answered absentmindedly before Jasper could open the mouth. Instead, he just nodded as if it was exactly what he thought... Truth to be told, three pages had revealed him nothing about the secret meaning behind the strange word.

"Thanks. Okay, Jasper, next time you come across a stupid word just ask Clarke," the younger Blake sibling responded sarcastically.

"I did listen to what the teachers told us," her voice was void of emotions, but it still managed to provoke the other girl.

"Right. The best education for the best people. Hey, maybe the clever girl here knows what this 'oil bed' is? Do you, clever Clarke?" Octavia mocked her mirthlessly, waiting hungrily for the backfire. Which never came. Griffin didn't reply, she just pursed her lips and averted eyes from the challenging look the younger Blake sibling was giving her. Octavia wasn't discouraged though. "Oh, sorry. Beds aren't really _your_ speciality. Bellamy must be better informed on this part."

If her brother had something to shoot back, he wisely decided to hold it back. Younger Blake was pissed and it was better for all of them just to let her throw a fit and hope that her anger would somewhat run out of fuel. Jasper prayed that _elder_ Blake's patience, guilt, responsibility, or whatever was keeping his mouth shut, wouldn't be exhausted first.

"Okay..." he cleared his throat uncomfortably, not sure if time was appropriate to continue. It looked like he was currently at Octavia's good side. It was a safe position he wouldn't give up. "How about I flip to the physical properties of oil?"

The girl shrugged, but not in a dismissing way, as she came to his corner, sat next to him and crossed her arms in a waiting posture. Pages were quickly turned over, their frantic rustle like music to the ears after so much shouting. Stopping at the chapter I-I-I, Jasper cleared his throat again and was about to start reading when the book was suddenly snatched out of his hands.

"Let's have an exam," Octavia began nonchalantly, her eyes running quickly across the open page. "So, Griffin, tell me, what does oil consist of?" the girl next to Jasper snickered when her 'student' refrained from answering. The younger Blake sibling waited for a few seconds before throwing another question at the silent blonde. "Okay then, but maybe you know its burning point? Come on, Griffin, it's an easy one. No? What about the main oil's property? How disappointing! Your mummy would be so upset that her little girl failed an exam!"

"O, cut the crap!" Bellamy's stock of patience turned out to be smaller than Jasper had anticipated as the elder Blake was suddenly on his feet, ready to fight. So much for a peaceful reading...

"What? The girl over there isn't perfect at everything, is she? Such a shame!" Octavia was standing now too, venom in her voice was almost hurting ears. Jasper wished he weren't sitting between the two tigers... very pissed off tigers that were about to tear each other to shreds. "Disappointed, huh? Yeah, I was disappointed, too. Disappointed to find out that my brother wasn't perfect at everything. Don't you just fucking complement each other?!"

"Don't involve Clarke in this crap, O!" the elder sibling growled, his fists clenched. If Bellamy had planned to sort it out quietly before, he was definitely beyond that idea now. There was that calculating malicious glow in the look, the intent to find a soft spot and aim at it. "It is between you and me, sis. So if you have something to say, you're welcome! I am here."

"Say? Say?!" by that point her face distorted into a scream of hatred. "I've nothing to say to you! I want to-!"

"Do you wish he were here now?"

If Jasper had had doubts before, he was sure as hell now that Clarke had a death wish. The ragged book started to tremble in Octavia's hand. They didn't have their weapons, but the male believed that it wouldn't be a problem for the younger Blake sibling. She was taking slow purposeful steps as if bringing the other girl to bay, followed closely by the brother whose expression was a guarded as ever.

"Come again," Octavia hissed through gritted teeth, hovering over seemingly indifferent Clarke.

"I asked you if you wish Lincoln had left his people behind and escaped," Griffin repeated quietly. A loud bang distorted a moment of tense stillness. At first, it appeared to Jasper that younger Blake was pinning the other girl to the metal floor and strangling her. However, it was just the oil book being tossed away... but very close to the place where Clarke's head was.

"I wish Lincoln did not have to choose in the first place!" Octavia yelled right into the girl's face and was about to storm away, but Clarke suddenly took a hold of her wrist. At last, she wasn't averting her eyes. Fear was freely roaming over the blue gaze, still the girl refused to look down. She was begging wordlessly.

"Sooner or later we all have to choose," her whisper was almost drowned by the waves' howl outside the metal box.

"Like you did?"

Octavia gave a mirthless laugh before jerking her hand away and stomping to the far corner. She definitely did not need the answer. With her proud back facing them, the girl hugged the knees and got drowned in the dark thoughts. _Great. As if it doesn't suck already here without all the drama._ The never-ending sound of splashing sea was finally getting on Jasper's nerves, too. His only source of entertainment, _An Introduction to Oil and Gas Industry,_ was hiding behind Blake's boot. The male just gritted teeth in silent annoyance. Bellamy hadn't moved an inch since his sister's outburst, he was just standing there like a damn tree, rooted to the place, with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Maybe, Blake would be too engrossed in staring Clarke down to notice him sneaking the book... Jasper quickly dismissed the idea, though. He wouldn't risk disturbing the temporary quietness for the sake of some dubious joy. So, the male was just... enjoying the strained silence while he could, casting stealthy glances at his companions. One...two...three... They refrained from speaking for an astonishingly long time. _Somebody is sure to break down now. I bet on..._ Hell, he didn't even have anybody here to make bets with.

"Okay, what is it?" so, Clarke was the first to fall. No surprise there. You wouldn't call a silence comfortable, knowing that somebody like Blake - any Blake for that matter - was literally breathing down your neck. The said male didn't answer right away, searching her exhausted face for something Jasper couldn't fathom.

"You think I don't know what you're doing?" Bellamy's question sounded even, and it was freaking Jasper out all the more. Clarke blinked.

"What I do not know is what _you_ are implying here," she spared him a brief glance before gluing eyes back to the incredibly interesting rusted floor. The two kept their voices low, so Jasper had to strain his ears to catch the dialogue. He hoped that another Blake was far enough to _miss_ the conversation. The box was pretty long, thank goodness, and the girl was sitting on the opposite side.

"Oh please, don't give me that 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' shit," Blake hissed, agitated.

"Okay, so what?" Clarke's fast surrender dumbfounded both males. From his place Jasper could see Bellamy's mouth close and open several times as he's struggling with a reply. He must have finally decided that the best strategy was 'brief answer to a brief question'. Or rather 'counter a short _what_ with a short offensive _what_ of your own'.

"So what what?"

"You know my plan. Also, you should guess that I won't be talked out of it. So," at last, the girl was done digging holes in the floor with her stubborn stare. She glared at Bellamy instead, letting her irritation out. _And here the last one cracks. Now all four of us are aggravated and mad at each other. Perfect harmony._ "So, what do you want from me?!"

"I don't want anything, okay?! And I sure as hell don't need you sticking your neck out for me, Clarke! So quit playing the villain here! I can take the blow without you screening me!" Jasper was impressed. He never thought that such a heated argument could be actually performed in a _quiet_ voice. Blake there was fuming, still he had held back from shouting.

"Well, I am sorry for being a compassionate friend!" Clarke sputtered, refusing to look away now that she shed all pretense of being composed. "But I'm afraid that you'll have to deal with it, because I am not abandoning you this time, and I don't care if it doesn't suit you."

Were they not his friends, Jasper would have enjoyed the show. That was far more entertaining than reading about oil. Like a good soap-opera back at the Ark Monty and he used to watch. Unfortunately, Jasper was in the plot of this drama himself and he didn't like the role since he was doing nothing except freezing. Well, he could get involved in the argument and give Clarke one hell of a speech just out of boredom, but the male wasn't that desperate yet. Meanwhile, the two had finally got away from each others' throats. The air around them was anything but compatible...they must have exchanged some more eloquent words while Jasper had been zoning out. Still, Blake and Griffin were sitting next to each other, _effectively_ ignoring one another. From Jasper's perceptive, it was either a battle of wills or an awkward attempt to get along without an apologizing part. Anyway, that was better than witnessing them tearing each other with eyes.

"No, I definitely prefer sitcoms to drama," he muttered to no one in particular and shook his head ruefully as memories of watching stupid comedies with Monty's family crashed down on him. They were senseless, illogical and dumb, but they made people laugh and smile, created an illusion of simpleness. It would have been nice to escape from the shit that was their present-day life for 40 minutes and laugh.

"What's a sit-kom?"

Octavia's slightly intrigued voice rang out in the eerie silence, causing Jasper to start in his place. He didn't intend anybody to hear him, let along respond to his comment. What was even creepier was the fact that the girl was all of a sudden sitting in front of him, a ghost of an amused smile roaming her features. Blinking, the male took into his surroundings again. It was darker now than a few minutes ago... Or maybe hours. Memories must have lulled Jasper into slumber without him noticing it. Orange light from a small candle was dancing around Octavia's slightly curved lips.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, still a bit confused after his unexpected nap. It looked like the younger Blake sibling was suddenly in good-spirits. That made him wonder what on Earth had happened during his blissful sleep.

"I don't know about you, I kinda thought you were just sitting here daydreaming or something. As to _them_ , they fell asleep twenty, maybe thirty minutes ago. Hard to tell since there is no sun and no watch," as Octavia let a few contemptuous notes saturate her tone, Jasper sighed in relief. He hadn't missed anything extraordinary. Everything was as normal as it could be in their situation. At the opposite side of the metal box Blake and Griffin were sleeping peacefully, their backs pressed to each other. "So, what is that?" the persistent voice brought him back from random musings and Jasper focused on the girl with a candle.

"What is what?" he repeated in puzzlement, causing Octavia to roll her eyes.

"This sit-kom thing you mentioned," she elaborated, pronouncing the word deliberately slowly. "It seems familiar, like I've heard it somewhere before. Ugh! This sit-kom will drive me nuts unless you tell me! I've been racking my wits for the last two hours with the stupid word!"

"You should have asked me right away," Jasper chuckled, but quickly stifled the sound as the younger Blake sibling gave him a scathing look.

"Damn Bellamy, took him long enough to fall asleep." And that was all the explanation the male could hope to get. "Now, will you tell me what this sit-kom is? The word is killing me!"

"Okay, okay, relax, Blake!" he assured the girl, giving her a mock salute. Watching that innocent curiosity dominate Octavia's gaze was something Jasper hadn't seen for a long time. As to him, he hadn't felt that intoxicating urge to smile since...

"Jasper. I'm still waiting, ya know?" Impatience was an ill omen, since it mixed too well with Blakes.

"Oh, sorry. So, sitcom, right?"

"Sitcom, right," she repeated thoughtfully, as if tasting the word.

"It's kind of a stupid show that makes you laugh. Monty and I used to watch them from time to time. Some of them were absolutely dumb, but they were hilarious." Her eyebrows furrowed at the last statement.

"How can something dumb be hilarious?" Octavia utters incredulously, disbelief written all over her face. Suppressing a sigh, Jasper rubs his neck uneasily. _That's going to be a bit more difficult that I expected._

"Well, it's both stupid and funny. I mean, when you watch it you realize that no idiot would do something characters in sitcoms do. But situations these morons find themselves in _are_ hilarious, and their poor attempts to cope with problems make you burst out laughing!"

Judging by the look Octavia was giving him, she was not convinced. "Can't see what's so funny about being dumb," she huffed with her brows knotted. By that point, Jasper had become frustrated. He had given her the best possible explanation! _Now she's sure I'm dumb to laugh at dumb things. Ugh!_ Moaning and pulling at what was left of his hair, the male tried again to reassure her that sitcoms were worth watching.

"Look, it's not like the characters are dumb. It's just that... their poor split-second decisions make them look funny!" Green eyes darkened. _Oops... Wrong choice of words._

"Well, aren't these two just freaking humorists?!" Octavia growled, glaring daggers at their sleeping companions. _To think we were about to have a nice chat..._ On the positive side, Jasper was not the target of her ire... Not yet. " 'coz you know, _their_ poor split-second decisions just had me _crying_ with laugher!"

"Err... Yeah... Actually, situations in sitcoms are less... grave. I-I mean it's not like one bad decision k-" the male caught himself before the word 'kill' could escape his mouth. That was probably an unwise thing to say. "-contributes to the end of the world," he finished lamely, hoping that Octavia had missed the slip. "It's more like... hmmm..."

"Like what?" Upon hearing familiar notes of curiosity, Jasper sighed with relief. He was desperately seeking an appropriate example now to capture the girl's interest. _Crap, crap, crap! What was the most hilarious scene I've ever watched?!_ But there was no telling if Octavia would find any situation with random characters funny. You usually had to know some background information about the heroes to understand the hilarity of the moment. _Okay, what do I have here?! Metal wall, metal floor, sleeping Clarke, metal floor, sleeping Bellamy, metal wall..._ His searching gaze ran over the two sleeping friends again. And then again. And one more time. _Weeeeeell..._

"Sooo... You see those two?" Jasper carefully nodded at the pair, measuring the girl's reaction. Just as he had expected, Octavia snorted in retort. _Good._ "Okay. So, suppose that we are not on the metal island in the middle of nowhere, but back at the camp where our people aren't chipped or anything. It's just a normal day. You follow me so far?"

"I guess..."

"Great! So then, last night Clarke and Bellamy were discussing some crappy plan of theirs in his room. But they were tired and irritated and aggravated - nothing new here - so they ended up falling asleep on the floor, just like this," he said, waving casually at the two with their backs against each other.

Octavia was all ears now, her eyes sparkling with childlike curiosity as if Jasper was telling her some suspenseful fairy-tale. _If they ever know, they gonna kill me._ Monty and he were pretty good tellers, and the girl was obviously a good listener. Every word was skillfully grasped and processed by her. It was time for some act now. Clearing the throat to change his intonation, Jasper continued 'his sitcom' in a higher voice as though he himself found it hard to believe.

"But then, some time during their peaceful slumber, sleeping Clarke decided that she needed a comfortable pillow, so she confused it with Bellamy. In his turn, sleeping Bellamy confused Clarke with some chick from good old days," Jasper made a dramatic pause then to increase suspense. The girl held her breath. _Okay... maybe my sitcom is too thrilling for a sitcom. Who cares, anyway?!_ "Then morning came," his tone was grave now. Somehow, his sitcom was slowly turning into a spooky tale, but Octavia seemed to enjoy it, so... The candle flames flickered ominously as Jasper made another pause. "Raven had just finished repairing Bellamy's rifle and was now looking for him. It was ten in the morning. She checked the diner... No Bellamy. She checked the main hall... No Bellamy. She checked every corner, but still... No Bellamy. So, Raven headed to his room. It was quiet. No rustle, no whisper. She knocked at the door... Knock-knock-knock. Nobody answered it. She knocked again! KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK! Still... No answer. Shivers ran down her spine as she heard somebody moan. Raven sucked in a sharp breath... and thrust the door open!"

"Holy crap!" Octavia's eyes were as wide as saucers as she exclaimed in terror.

"That's what she said," Jasper nodded solemnly, giving the two a pitying look. They were still blissfully oblivious in their sleep. "Raven stood frozen at the threshold. She was slowly taking in the scene before her." His imagination was doing a damn good work. "His freckled nose was buried in her blonde hair. Her face was hidden in the crook of his neck. Their legs tangled, arms interweaved-" Jasper stopped abruptly, allowing creepy silence to do the trick. _Three...two..._

"What happens next?" Octavia squeezed his hand hard, frantic eyes digging into his serene face. _Culmination part, here it goes..._ Taking a deep breath, Jasper adjusts his tone to a more casual one.

"Oh, nothing, really. Clarke wakes up and she is like 'Huh?'. Then Bellamy wakes up and he is like 'Huh?'. And Raven's just 'Holy crap' again, and Clarke and Bellamy are 'HOLY CRAP!'. And then Raven is outta there telling everyone what she saw. And Abby Griffin kinda hears it and rushes to the room. You kinda hear it too and rush to the room. I am not far away and follow you. And so we stand at the threshold, gaping at the two bickering while still tangled in each others' limbs. Dr. Griffin is all 'WHAT?!', you are all 'HA-HA!' and I am just 'Wow!'. Then Raven returns with a smug smirk, saying 'Told ya so!', and we are all making their life miserable - well, Clarke's mom doesn't, she feels too miserable herself - by giving them knowing looks. The end."

 _The episode_ turned out to be longer than Jasper had planned. Gray light was slowly creeping inside through holes in the metal ceiling and walls. A small puddle of red wax was all that's left of the candle. The male was secretly fidgeting with the trim of his shirt as he was carefully studying Octavia's expression. The plot was classics! If it couldn't set her laughing then he had no clue what could. So, Jasper was holding his breath and waiting. Watching Octavia slowly digesting the story was _torturous._ Finally, when the male was pretty sure he'd pass out, strange muffled noises filled the air. _Man... She is smiling!_ She really was. The younger Blake sibling wasn't giggling or cackling. Just laughing and sobbing into his shoulder. Okay, maybe he had overdid it with the explanation part. And the thought brought a genuine smile to his face. It was definitely better then watching stupid sitcoms. Hell, it was better then many things. It was close to the best thing on Earth. Jasper wasn't even sure what he was referring to, but he liked _it_ all the same.

"Okay... That... was... fun..." the girl managed to gasp through the fits of laugher, and he gave a small chuckle of his own.

"Yup, it would be hilarious, wouldn't it?" Jasper grinned as he patted her back while she was still shaking from laughing so much _._ Smirking and giving freedom to his vivid imagination, the male shifted his eyes to the _'love-birds'_... His jaw dropped.

Octavia somewhat collected herself. "Yeah, I bet that-" and then she turned.

...

"HOLY CRAP!"

They exclaimed in unison, disbelief smashed all over their faces as fiction had somehow made it to the real life. What had been a funny tale two minutes earlier was now awfully close to fucking reality. And Octavia wasn't taking it well.

"What the _hell_ are they doing?!" she was freaking out, her voice both angry and terrified. _No, definitely not well_.

"Umm... They are... sleeping?" Jasper tried lamely. Fortunately, he restrained himself from adding 'together'. Unfortunately, he couldn't refrain from adding "And cuddling. Look, nothing..."

" _Cuddling?_ Cuddling my ass! I know what cuddling is!"

"Octavia, I think you're overreacting..."

"What?! Jasper, this is my fucking brother we are talking about! My-fucking-brother, 'kay?! And he is just-! Just-! Right in front of me!"

"Okay, now you are really exaggerating," Jasper arched an eyebrow as the younger Blake sibling was frantically pacing the box and muttering a string of profane words under breath. She tried to look anywhere but _there._

"Hey there! Let me out now! _Hey!_ I know you bastards hear me! Hey!" Octavia was ravaging the metal door now, calling guards some pretty names.

"Seriously?"

"Tsk. It's a sibling thing, okay?! I just-... just-! Ugh! I need some air!"

 _Well, doesn't that explain a lot?_ Whatever that sibling stuff was, Jasper kind of understood why it had been so difficult for guys to get close to Octavia. There had been an omniscient and omnipresent guard dog named Bellamy Blake. _Guess this sibling stuff plagues both Blakes._ Her loud demands could not be ignored by guards outside. They had to open the door for the sake of their own nerves.

"What the-" the man didn't get a chance to finish.

"Tie me, gag me, blindfold me. Do whatever the hell you need just let me _outta here_ for a few minutes!"

The guards gave Octavia a funny look, but let her storm away, not even bothering to do anything about 'safety precautions'. The first one rubbed his chin uneasily upon closing the door. "What was that about?"

"Love triangle?" Jasper heard his comrade assume. _Great._

"Weren't those two siblings?"

"Oh... That complicates things-" _Are you kidding me?_

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Hey, Dorn! That's some messy business here. So listen..." _Here it goes._

Jasper was confused. The male couldn't make up his mind. _Laugh or moan?_ Sitcoms were supposed to stay silly sitcoms. The situation was pretty much hilarious, considering that by the end of the day their little drama would be the top gossip topic on the island. That was one hell of a mess. _I wonder what happens when Bellamy gets the air of it..._

"Jasper." _Speak of the devil._

"Bellamy?" _Give me a break, Clarke! Not you too..._

"What's going on here?"

Jasper didn't have much of a choice. So, he gulped and turned to face the fucking _'love-birds',_ praying that there wouldn't be too much shouting or blood...

"Huh?" the sound just slipped out. Neither Blake nor Griffin seemed to be perturbed by their position. Bellamy's head was raised just slightly, but high enough to shot an annoyed look at dumbfounded Jasper. As to Clarke, she hadn't even bothered to move. Now it was Jasper who felt awkward. Their questioning gazes were gradually turning him into a colander.

"So?" the elder Blake sibling demanded impatiently, his eyes narrowd.

"Ugh... I-I think I'll just go and join Octavia..." with that said, he quickly turned back to the door. "Hey there! Mind if I get out of here too?! You can tie my arms if you want!"

"Jeez, man, we're not your fucking babysitters! The door is open, duh! What's wrong with these Sky people?"

...

"Bellamy?"

"Hmm?"

"You do realize that we were sitting in the _unlocked_ box thinking we're prisoners?"

"We were mostly lying, but yeah. I kinda get it."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What are we doing now?"

"Clarke. Now we _sleep._ Jasper is one hell of a teller, but I am really exhausted, and so you are. Please, for once just don't argue and _sleep._ "

"Okay... I guess we can sleep for a few more hours before the sun rises..."

"Uh-huh."

"You know, Jasper has a knack for storytelling."

"No kidding... Oh, and Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind changing the shoulder? My left one is really sore."

"My head is not that heavy, Bellamy."

"Keep telling it yourself, Princess-Wanheda."

"Really?"

"Sweet dreams to you too."


End file.
